


Mommy

by orphan_account



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Dark Thor (Marvel), F/M, Frigga Needs a Hug (Marvel), Incest, Lactation Kink, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor stolen son of Frigga and odin raised in Jotunheim waged war on asgard for his father Laufey. He wins the war killing Odin and Laufey gifts him th egolden realm. Thor takes it one step further by taking Odin's wife. He gains a wife, a mother in the old queen Frigga.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Laufey (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Thor (Marvel), Frigga/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Kink Me Merlin Non-anonymous Fills





	Mommy

King Odin waged a war against Vanaheim in his early forty's. The war went on for three years with the Vanir losing an entire generation of young men and women forcing children no less than 10 take up arms against the cruel Asier. 

After 3 years of endless bloodshed, the war ended just as suddenly as it begun. The Asier and Vanir looked stunned and the latter horrified when Odin declared the war over dragging a young girl no less than 13 through the gates of Vanir palace before throwing her on his steed as charging through the blood soaked streets. 

Princess Frigga of Vanaheim became the Queen of Asgard at a young age of 14 ending the war between the two realms. Like any arranged marriage ( more like hostage situation) they had their ups and downs but Frigga was loyal and performed her duty. As time went on she grew to respect her husband and king. Odin loved the moment he laid eyes on her in midst of murdering her father and king.

Odin rode to Jotunheim after a night of debauching his young bride filling her belly with his heir. Thor was born the day Jotun lost to the Aseir. That night crown prince Laufey of Jotunheim bitter from the defeat transformed into an eagle and flew into the Aseir palace with an still born in his talons. He flew into the birthing chambers putting the healers and the Queen to sleep. He switched the newborn prince with the dead child silently slipping away with the enemy prince.

Odin and Frigga despaired the loss of their child. Odin aged 10 yrs in span of a single day at the news of his still born heir( Funny how he never flinched at the thousands of lives lost by his hand but the death of his newborn son made him weak). He rushed to his queen's side and refused to leave her to her despair. As time passed they became closer and Frigga grew to love her husband. But the loss of her first born was too great for her to ever forget. The couple remained childless for years before they were gifted with a new heir 18 yrs after the stillborn.

Laufey named the stolen prince Thor and sent him to live in the countryside with his favored concubine until he was three. He focused on rebuilding and plotting the fall of Asgard with Thor in the center. He recognized Thor as his bastard cementing his place at the palace without raising any suspicion. He had his best generals and fighters training Thor from an young age. He molded him into a perfect soldier who never questioned his leige. When Thor turned 16 he gifted him Mjolnir to help control and direct his powers for more devastating effect. When he married Farbauti Thor stood by his side welcoming his new mother. When Farbauti gave birth to Loki, his heir 17 year old Thor stood by his father's side pacing the corridors outside the birthing chambers. He was there when Laufey and his generals came up with idea of crowning his bastard king of Asgard. 

Thor led his father's campaign against Asgard striking the Aseir in their own realm. He slaughtered thousands after thousands of soldiers, innocents, children under his father's name. He was ruthless, cruel and lost in the battle lust. A year of fighting brought out the worst of his impulses and Laufey spurned him silently reveling at the destruction.

At last after a year fighting Thor struck down Odin by his palace gates. He and his men had the palace surrounded. he carried Odin's head and gifted it to his father, Laufey who took one look at his bastard and the severed head and burst into laughter. He hugged the stolen prince and declared him the king of this broken burning kingdom before turning back to Jotunheim. 

Queen Frigga stayed within the palace walls when the fight broke out between her husband and enemy bastard prince. She locked herself in the nursery with her one year old son when the enemy soldiers burst int the palace looting and committing acts of rape, murder and arson. She was feeding her son with one hand wrapped around a knife when Thor burst into the rooms with his hammer held aloft with every intention of killing her child. She sat stock still watching a number of emotions play on his furred face before settling into lust. She cried when he tore her son from her arms and took her roughly on the nursery rug like a bitch on all four. She remained silent when he declared her his queen in fornt of the entire assembled with her breasts bared to lewd stares of his men and his semen dripping from her thighs. She believed herself incapable of loving again when she surprised herself by falling for her captor, the enemy bastard prince old enough to be her son with his golden hair and broad shoulders and striking blue eyes that flashed like the lightning he wielded in the battle field. 

Thor was high from the battle lust and his father's approval.his men brake through the palace's magical barriers bickering, rushing in first to claim the best spoils. As he made his way leisurely through his palace to the royal quarters he is met by resistance which he makes a quick work with his trusted hammer. He heard cries coming from a room beside the royal chambers making him to take a detour. He knocked the door with a single blow when he come across a scene so unexpected it leaves him shock still.

A beautiful blonde woman sat with her breasts bared with a brown haired child nursing from her left teat suckling greedily his hand playing with the other breast. The woman( his mind mildly recognized as Odin's queen) looked youthful with golden hair framing her lovely face with big eyes and plump lips with a knife poised for kill. Her breasts looked ripe and entirely fuckable with pearly drops of milk clinging to them. She looked beautiful, deadly and incredibly hot sitting in the nursery surrounded by bright colors and toys; like a siren who will eat her lover after she was done with them. 

Thor wanted to run his tongue along those pale breasts collecting the stray drops before finally allowing himself to suckle at her breasts. He felt desire coursing through him leaving him delirious. He stepped forward easily wrestling the queen into submission before he was inside her thrusting hard , chasing his pleasure all the while the queen kept a grip on Balder. He reached his peak nursing from her right breast swallowing her honeyed spicy milk greedily before emptying his load inside her. He wrested the child from her unprotesting arms before taking her on the ground. He wrestles with seemingly infinite layers of her dress before her cunt is bared to him red and bleeding a little from the earlier rough coupling. He uses his blood soaked fingers to pet her clit marveling at his cum dripping from her folds. He snickers at the thought of Odin's blood mixing with their juices helping his queen get even more slick for his enemy's cock. He says as such making the queen cry out and struggle to get away.

“ Shhh, my queen. Odin is dead. He left you to become my precious little slut. I bet the old bastard could never satisfy you with his tiny nub. Be glad my queen, i will have you moaning and screaming with my mighty cock. You will forget him once you get a taste of me.” He said burying his face into her slit lapping their combined essence. He uses his thumb to rub her clit before he presses down drawing a broken gasp from the queen. Heartened by the breathy gaspsThor adds his fingers into the folds dragging out even more sinful sounds. He drags tongue to kiss her pucker making her jerk with her slick coating his fingers making him laugh.

“ My My lady frigga, I never knew you were so adventurous. Did you get off with men fucking you in both holes with your king is away.” he sneered bringing his slick soaked fingers to her mouth forcing her to open up. He kissed her tasting their juices on her tounge. Her mouth was wet, delicious and he felt himself chasing her retreating tongue with his own. She tasted of honey, morning dew and sex. He kissed her long and hard before the need for air made him to stop. He kissed her neck nipping and biting marking her his. 

He brought his hand to her nipples pinching them making her hiss before soothing them with his tongue. He used his hand to play with the other nipple rubbing and scratching it untilboth are pebbled peaks with Frigga arching her chest into his touch panting for breath. Then he lined his cock with her slick cunt burying his cock to the hilt drawing a moan from her. He stays still for her to adjust marveling at how tight she is around his cock despite their previous coupling.

Thor garb's one of Frigga's ankles in each hand bringing them high opening her legs so he can plough into her freely giving into his desire.Frigga curls her hands into the rug bracing herself for the vigorous round of fucking hiding her shame from Thor. The enemy prince throws her legs over his shoulders fucking her with deep long thrusts watching their her hole stretched around his fat cock. Frigga felt herself slick when each thrust hit her sensitive spot, biting her lips to keep her pleasure from being heard. Soon the nursery was filled with slick and sex. Thor bent forward to join their tongues thrusting at a lightening speed before coming to a halt. He thrust deeper emptying his cum inside her deepest parts. He pulled out after a moments before turning her on her front moving her pliant body onto all fours and he took her from back like a bitch in heat.

“ Touch yourself and cum for me.” he said thrusting into her watching his cum run down her crack. He is surprised when the queen runs her fingers between her legs toying with her clit. Thor throws his head backwards with a resounding laugh saying,

“ My Queen, not only do you lay with a man covered in your husband's blood with your son nursing at your teat. You writhe and moan like a finest harlot chasing after your own pleasure. I wonder if I alone can satisfy you for should I throw you to my men when I am done with you.”

Frigga moaned louder thrusting back on his cock before she came with a wail gushing slick and juices all over the carpet. Thor felt her walls squeezing his cock like a vice drawing out another orgasm from him. They both lay panting on the damp rug when the cries of Balder broke through the haze bringing her back to reality. He scrambled from under her enemy rushing to her child to comfort him. Thor lay there watching Frigga, his supposed enemy fuss over her child half naked and covered in bite marks and their spend. He felt an odd flicker in his heart and immense longing. He decided to keep her and her son as a hostage.

0000000000

Thor dragged the queen to his royal court when the little beast settled down for a nap. He sat in Odin's( now his) throne with Frigga trying to cover her nudity at his side. He had his men fetch Odin ministers and lords and bend their knee to him. He crowned himself and declared the old queen as his wife watcing with glee at all the horrified looks. He made frigga stay while he executed a few lords and promoted few of his men. He let her go when she looked ready to murder him for the indignity. He joined his men in their merry knowing he will have the old queen keeping his bed warm.

He wrote a letter to his father and liege about his decision before retiring to a night of filthy sex. 

Laufey locked himself in his room when the news came from his son laughing himself silly breaking two chairs and a vase by accident. He knew his supposed bastard had sick perversions but he never imagined him fucking his own mother (under given circumstances). He knew he couldn't have planned any better and enjoy what the fates chose. He wrote a letter congratulating his son and mildly disapproving his choice but not so much. He went to sleep that night thinking of Frigga and her beauty if she could snare a men twice and half her age hoping he would get a taste.  
Frigga's training and Thor's downfall.

“ Tell me how my cock feels in you.”

Frigga screws her face and turns her face away. Thor stops thrusting removing his cock from her cunt.

She tries chasing his cock crying out when he stops her with a hand.

“ You feel big. Ah better likee..” she moans when he thrusts into her making her head hit the bed.

“ Beg for it.” he says thumbing her nipples.

“ Touch.. ah .ah Touch my clit.” she cries at particular thrust bucking her hips.

0000000000000

“ You liked it when I first fucked you with balder nursing at your teat.” whispered Thor biting her other teat grinding his cock into her thigh.

Frigga struggled under his bulk with balder in her hand crying from him to stop. Thor licked his way down her silk gown before diving between her legs. He stayed until she cried out begging for his cock. Their mother played with her other breast while balder nursed on unaware.

0000000000

“ Were you fucking Odin when you were 13. I bet his tiny nub was too small for your tight cunt.” Thor asked watching his mother fuck herself on Mjolnir's handle. 

“ Yes... ah .. Thor.. More I need more. I want your thick veiny cock inside me.” 

“ Please fuck me and come inside me.” Frigga cried in frustration taking the hammer handle completely. 

0000000000

“ Do you feel shame fucking a man same age as your first born. Look at you begging for a younger man's cock. I bet you think about taking balder's cock when feeding him.” said thrusting into her ass with the queen on her all fours moaning at the feel of his thick length inside him.

“ should I call you Mommy when I fuck you in front of him.” hissed Thor sinking his fingers into her slick cunt.

“Ah.. Oh. Yes deeper.. faste..” she cut off with a wail gushing all over his fingers.

0000000000000

“ Tho...Thor..r, my ...ah ..king. Yes there... nghh...I amm with ch...child.” gasped Frigga smiling at her two sons milking her breasts. 

“ Mommy.” cried Thor grinding into her pussy kissing her deeply at the joyous news.

“ Yes baby Thor. Soon I will grow big with your child in my tummy.” she said thrusting her hips.

0000000000

“ Thor child. When you said i am to join you in your chambers. You never mentioned about a very pregnant and slutty frigga tied to the bed post with your hammer stretching her cunt.” said Laufey standing at the doors taking in the old queen.

“ It was my mother's idea, father.” said Thor joining the queen on the bed. 

“ Yes, it is.” laughed Laufey watching the mother and son kiss before stripping his clothes.

“ Lets see how tight your holes are after we are done with you.” said the jotun king palming her tits and round belly.

The eAnd


End file.
